Where will love bring them?
by Eldrvarya Hljodhrc
Summary: What will Luxa do when Gregor leaves the underland for good? One-shot story. Placed after Gregor and the Code of Claw.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books. I am not Suzanne Collins. If I was I'd be RICH. And not writing a fanfic. I'd be working on another book.)**

**(A/N This is a one-shot.)**

Luxa's POV

I had to find him, I just had to. I didn't realize until a week ago that I couldn't live without him. He had become a part of my life. He had become me. Gregor the Overlander had never told me where he lived, so I just knocked on random doors asking for him. Here was another large building that Gregor had called an apartment building. He had said that he lived in one of those, so I had to try.

Once again I walked in and went up to the front desk. There was a woman with red hair and blue eyes. It shocked me when I saw how many eye colors were in the overland, or what they called here, New York.

"Can I help you, miss?" Said the woman. I was glad that no one here called me 'your majesty', or something like that. Just 'miss', or 'young lady'. Or sometimes nothing at all.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Gregor. Do you know if he lives here?" I cursed him inwardly for never telling me his last name.

"Gregor? Is he a young man, mother's name Grace?" I nodded my head furiously. I had finally found him! This was the fourth time the thing called the sun had made an appearance, and I was starting to lose hope of ever finding him again.

"He's on the third floor in room 37B. **(Did they ever say his address? If they did I'd be glad if you told me.)** Although he should be at school, or maybe he has the flu again." The woman started reading a book and I left to find Gregor. I climbed up stairs, counting the floors as I went, until I was on the third one. I walked down the halls and found myself in front of 37B. I was shaking inside and out. I was about to see him again! I was really going to see him!

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. A man answered it and he looked familiar. I gasped as I recognized him. It was Gregor's father. He frowned as he looked at me, obviously not recognizing me.

"May I help you?" I simply nodded my head. "What is it? Who are you?" He sounded irratated, but I couldn't talk yet.

"Dad, who is it?" I knew that voice. I knew and loved that voice.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything. I asked if I could help her, she nodded her head yes, but hasn't said a word." He called back. A boy about my age came into the room to see who it was. Then stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Gregor, do you know her? Maybe she'll tell you what she wants."

"Dad, I already know what she wants." He stepped pass his dad and pulled my into the small livingroom. I gladly followed and when he hugged me close to him I clung to his chest. I couldn't believe it. It had been a month and yet he still hadn't moved on.

"Gregor, would you mind introducing me to your friend?" His father was still irratated.

"Dad, you already met her. It's Luxa, queen of the _underland._ Which leads me to this question. What are you doing here, Luxa? Does Vikus know that you're here? The underland is sure to be in an uproar!"

I had to laugh a little at his concern. "You said that you knew what I wanted, so that answers why I'm here. No Vikus doesn't know, but Ripred and Auroura **(S/M?)** know."

"Well of course they would know! They're your bonds. Auroura was sure to have brought you up here, and Ripred might have helped you plan. Besides, a simple boy shouldn't be enough to get a _queen_ to the overland! And if it is, well, the boy is grateful, but the queen is acting a might bit stupid."

"No, a simple boy would not be enough. But Gregor the overlander, Gregor the warrior, Gregor, owner of my heart, he _is_ enough." I felt him squeeze me and kiss the top of my head. If I had to, I would stay in the overland forever to stay with him.

Gregor's POV

I had gotten a note four days ago that Luxa was missing and I had refused to go to school until she was found. I watched TV for awhile to see if she was found. She wasn't today, either. I got up and went to my room. I couldn't stand this anymore! I had to get to the underland. I had to somehow find a way out to help find her. I heard a knock on the door, and so I listened to who it could be.

"May I help you?" I heard my dad ask. So whoever it was wasn't expected. Lizzie was at school **(I had to edit this part... I first said Lizzie was a work. I meant School, sorry**.), Boots was asleep, and my mom was at work. So that means that either my dad or me could have called them. I knew for a fact that it wasn't me, and my dad obviously didn't know they were coming. I listened for a response, but heard nothing.

"What is it? Who are you?" Now I was positive that he didn't know them.

"Dad, who is it?" I got up from my bed and left my room, going to see who it was.

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything. I asked if I could help her, she nodded her head yes, but hasn't said a word." I was still in the hall, but when I came into the living room, I stopped. What was she doing here? I had thought that maybe she had been taken by the cutters, giant ants from the underland, not that she had come here. What was she thinking? "What? Gregor, do you know her? Maybe she'll tell you what she wants."

"Dad, I already know what she wants." I stepped past him slowly and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. How did she find me? Why did she want to find me? Was it possible that she still felt the same for me as I felt for her? We were all in the living room and my dad shut the door. I hugged her close to me, to make sure that she was real, and she clung to me.

"Gregor, would you mind introducing me to your friend?" My father sounded like his patience had run out.

"Dad, you already met her. It's Luxa, queen of the _underland_." I emphasized underland to drive a point into her head. "Which leads me to this question. What are you doing here, Luxa? Does Vikus know that you're here? The underland is sure to be in an uproar!" I was pretty sure that I knew the answer to these questions, but I wanted her to say it.

She laughed, but I didn't know why. "You said that you knew what I wanted, so that answers why I'm here. No Vikus doesn't know, but Ripred and Auroura know." That's what I had figured.

"Well of course they would know! They're your bonds." I still flinched inwardly at the word bond. I had lost mine last month, and it was terrible. I felt like it was my fault. "Auroura was sure to have brought you up here, and Ripred might have helped you plan. Besides, a simple boy shouldn't be enough to get a _queen _to the overland! And if it is, well, the boy is grateful," I smiled. That boy would be _very_ grateful. "but the queen is acting a might bit stupid." I didn't like to say that, but if it were the case, she was.

"No, a simple boy would not be enough. But Gregor the overlander, Gregor the warrior," _ex-warrior,_ I mentally corrected, "Gregor, owner of my heart, he _is_ enough." I hugged her tighter to me, on the verge of tears. I loved her, and I needed to show her that. I kissed the top of her head and came to a decision. Tomorrow we were going to the underland, and I would visit my family occasionally. I was living with Luxa.

**(OK, how did I do? I accept all. Flames, constructive criticism, and, of course, praise. I may or may not write a sequel. Only my second fanfic!)**


	2. SEQUEL!

Alright, people's!! This is an authors note declaring a non-authors note! I'm gonna write a sequel. It will be called: **_Where Love Brought Them_**. I may have two different scenarios. They could be in one story, or maybe there will be two 'Where Love Brought Them' s. What do you think? Tell me in a review! I'm gonna put up a poll, too, but I'd like a review more. It would tell me why you say that.

Eldrvarya Hljodhrc


End file.
